A Forgoten Palace
by EeveeLuver
Summary: The world is in shambles, more and more people are dying by the minute. Zombies have become the donimate species and there are fewer and fewer safe havens left in the world. Karkat and his friends are very lucky to be alive, follow them as the fight for survival on a decrypted earth (Human Stuck AU)


**Authors Note: Hello and welcome to my second fanfiction, but my first homestuck one~ This is a humanstuck au, but its a zombie apocalypse one too (Cause I absolutely adore end of the world stories) I plan to eventually reveal pairings later on in the story but as of early on there won't be any. The story will revolve around a small survivor group more characters will come in, later as well but I'm not giving any hints as to who~ So sit back and enjoy the show (critiques good or bad are welcome~)**

**~EeveeLuver Out~**

Two figures silently crept through the dark shadowy decrypted New York City. The taller of the two figures was clad in a grimy purple hoodie the word honk sprawled across the front. His hair was a black matted mess, white and gray clown make-up covered his thin face, and ripped skinny jeans covered his long thin legs. Juggling clubs were tightly grasped in his hands.

The other figure was lacking quite a lot in height and had carmel colored skin. A plaid bandana was tied around his neck, a large, mostly empty backpack was slung carelessly over his shoulder. Covering his torso was a simple brown hoodie and cargo pants covered his legs. He clutched onto a red and white lance for dear life as the duo crept forward.

"G-Gamzee?" The smaller boy stuttered in a quite voice.

"What up Tav-bro?" Gamzee questioned.

"Well I w-was wondering if you thought it was such a great idea that Karkat split us up into such tiny groups to go and look for supplies? I m-mean isn't suppose to be saftey in numbers or something like that? I'm not trying to complain or anything but wouldn't it be a lot less dangerous if we stayed in a gro-"

"Look I'm sure Karkat's up and got his Mother Fucking reasons little bro, and were just gonna half to trust 'em. So theres no Mother Fucking reason to worry," Gamzee interrupted giving Tavros a slight smirk.

"Your sure Gamzee?'''

"Mother Fucking positive,"

"A-alright as long as you s-" A chilling inhuman scream cut of a paling Tavros.

"Mother Fuck, whys this up and have to happen now?" Gamzee muttered under his breath as he cautiously looked for the source, not finding it he took this as a chance to get there asses out of there. He motioned for Tavros to follow, and then quickly started down the deserted streets of what use to be the bustling city of New York.

Another screech sounded as they continued to run, Gamzee glanced behind him to make sure Tavros was still behind him, and luckily he was. Animal like groans filled the streets as beaten, bloodied, and decaying bodies slunk from the shadows of broken sky scrappers. Gamzee and Tavros pumped there legs harder then either thought humanly posible.

"Mother Fuck!" Gamzee hissed as he came to an immediate stop, tavros did the same (Minus the cussing of course). Several swaying bodies had jumped in front of them barring their ugly jagged teeth, "Looks like we're going to have to Mother Fucking fight Tavbro." Tavros nodded his head in acknowledgement to nervous to say anything. He readied his lance and just as a zombie lunged at him he swiftly stuck the lance straight threw its torso. Gamzee, club in each hand, got to work whacking each zombie causing a sickening cracking sound to be echo throughout the crisp night air.

"WERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!" an angry albino boy clad in an oversized turtle neck and sweat pants shouted.

"Hey, don't look at me ass if I knew where the fuck they are KK! I'm not the Fuckass who told them to go out i such a small group!" a blonde in 3D glasses and a Bifurcated red and blue hoodie lisped in response.

"Well, FUCKING excuse me for thinking they could take fucking care of themselves! I Forgot there helpless FUCKING baby ASSHOLES!" Karkats voice rose,"FUCKING-EXCUSE-ME! I DIDN'T HERE ANYONE FUCKING COME UP WITH ANY OTHER IDEA TO GET SUPPLIES! DID YOU SOLLUX? HMM?" no answer, "I DIDN'T FUCKING THINK SO!"

"God KK stop your stupid yelling, your giving me a headache!" Sollux growled rubbing his temples," Plus what if one of those things heard us?" Karkat glared angrily but didn't dare say a word, "Good, now lets think this through for a moment, both groups left about an hour and a half ago. They were suppose to come back to base camp like us after an hour, its only been thirty minutes later then that. Isn't it very likely there just running late, I mean New York is a huge place." Sollux tried to reason.

"Yeah of course thats what happened. Its not like its totally more likely that one of those fucking brain eating ass fuckers found them and is eating them as we speak. No thats FUCKING RIDICULOUS!" Karkat hissed sarcastically.

"Well sorry for trying to think positively for once! What the fuck do you wanna do? Go out and try to find them, and risk our fucking asses even though there fucking fine?"

"Well we can't just Fucking leave them out there alone if there in fucking danger, CAN WE?"

"Of course we can! All we do is continue sitting hear in the safety of this fort and not go out looking for people that are perfectly capable of handling themselves!"

"NO! We can't FUCKING leave them! If they DIE its my FUCKING FAULT! I'm the one who sent them out there... in fucking pairs..." Tears started rolling down Karkat's face, cleaning grime of his pale skin. Sollux took a deep breath and sighed, setting a hand on Karkat's shoulder.

"KK look, I know how much it means to you that all of them come back okay, but look at it this way, your an albino. Your skin bruises and rips easily, you get hurt so easily. If you go out there and we end up encountering a hoard of zombies you'd most likely not live through it. You know the others would kill me if anything happened to you... So you have to understand that its in everyones best wishes that you stay here and wait." he tilted Karkat's head up and wiped his tears.

"I-i understand..." Karkat grumbled and stalked off to the torn ragged couch in the corner tand laid down, burring his face in a pillow. Sollux just sighed and sat on one of the make-shift beds that covered the floor. It wasn't until thirty minutes had passed that they herd and sign of life other than themselves:

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_


End file.
